


[Podfic] Mission Accomplished!

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marines do what they gotta do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mission Accomplished!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marines to the Rescue!!! (Episode One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218320) by [crimsonclad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonclad/pseuds/crimsonclad). 



> Permission was granted for a group recording of this about a billion years ago but it never happened so I'MMA DO IT MYSELF *HIGH FIVES SELF* MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED!

**Length:** 44:53

 **Size:** 51MB

 **Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f6nz0chae80uzbp/Mission%20Accomplished%21.mp3?dl=0)

 

FUCKING HILARIOUS


End file.
